The Pretender: The Alternate Reality Series
by PriscillaPal
Summary: Chapter 7, Mr. Parker tells his daughter of his heinous plan to hurt Jarod.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters.   
  
The Pretender Alternate Reality Series. This takes place after Donoterase. Also, there is a surprise cross over weaved into this tale.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Backstory: After Jarod was recaptured and returned to the Centre, a strange set of events took place. Jarod discovered that the powers to be, did not want him back, as a Pretender in the normal sense. There was an even bigger project on the table. One that they needed his expertise on, because this time, the Centre wanted to capture someone else. Someone that had never lived in the Centre before, but had worked there.  
  
Jarod, after being told all about this secret project, came to the decision to perform the Pretend of his life. He dealt with Mr. Lyle, and took him up on his offer to run the Centre, with just him, together.   
  
Lyle, who was quite excited about this 'secret' project, took Jarod up on his offer. He first, killed Raines, then framed his father and Brigitte for the murder, sending them on the run. Jarod was forced to play his part, and pretended to be gleeful over this event, while silently hiding his revulsion.  
  
Only Sydney and Broots, knew that Jarod was not really serious. They were the only ones that knew, that not only did Jarod plan to help this person, who the Centre was after, get away, but he planned to make sure that the Centre never harmed anyone again.  
  
But, there was one small problem: Ms. Parker. Recovered from her bullet wound to the back, she was appalled to arrive back to work, only to find that she now worked UNDER Jarod. Not buying his change of heart completely, but unable to convince Lyle or anyone else of anything, Ms. Parker accepted the fact that not only did Jarod have a much bigger office than hers, but, that she had to take orders from him as well.  
  
Ms. Parker however, had another secret she was carrying around as well. The doctors in the hospital, where Lyle had kept her, had failed to discover something else about her condition. She was pregnant, about six weeks. That meant that it was the late Thomas Gates's child.   
  
She was happy that the doctors at that godforsaken place, had missed her pregnancy. She was grateful that her being shot in the back, hadn't caused any trauma to the fetus. She was grateful that the drugs they had kept her on, while she was in the hospital, had not caused any damage either. It was like luck was with her. Luck that the pregnancy had not been discovered and reported to Lyle and or Jarod, and that she had been able to get to her own private doctor, and get the news.  
  
How she would hide this, while being asked to hunt down some guy named, David Banner, would be the real test....  
  
****  
  
THE CENTRE  
  
Ms. Parker hadn't realized she had fallen asleep, until she felt something move. She then realized something or someone, was in her hair!  
  
She snapped her head up, only to find herself looking into the somewhat amused eyes of Jarod! She sat up and tried to shake off her fatigue. If she couldn't stay awake in her office, how would she do out in the field?!  
  
'Sleeping on the job?' he asked. One eye-brow was raised.  
  
'What are you doing in here? And what were you doing to my hair?'  
  
'Your hair? Ms. Parker, I came to tell you that there has had a 'sighting' of Dr. Banner in Las vegas, and Sydney, Broots, yourself and I, will be going there to capture him.'  
  
Ms. Parker was now fully awake. She leaned back in her chair and smiled coyly at him.  
  
'Is there something amusing, Ms. Parker?' Jarod asked, eyeing her legs. Her dress ensemble included a short, black leather skirt, as per the norm.  
  
''Is there something amusing, Ms. Parker?'' she mimicked him. She then stood up and walked right up to him.  
  
'You just keep having your fun, Jarod. But I'm not buying this act of yours.'  
  
'Act? Ms. Parker, as your superior, I don't really care what you 'buy', or don't 'buy'. I just told you to be ready to board the Centre jet. I would hate to have to report your insubordination to Mr. Lyle.'  
  
Ms. Parker rolled her tongue around in her mouth, then looked away. He really was a piece of work! And he was just loving this giving out orders crap! She was going to get him!  
  
Jarod moved closer to her, then moved his face, so that it was directly in front of hers, until she was forced to look at him.  
  
'Did you say something?' he asked. He did so love this! He hated being in the Centre again, but he did so love being Ms. Parker's boss! Her eyes glinted when she looked at him these days. Glinted from seething fury. He loved it! If she had held a whip in her hand at that moment, she couldn't have been more sexy!  
  
Ms. Parker looked right back at him.  
  
'No.'  
  
'No, what?'  
  
Ms. Parker looked confused.  
  
'No....Jarod.'  
  
'No, Ms. Parker. It's no, 'Mr. Jarod'. Is that clear?'  
  
'Mr. Jarod? Mr. Jarod! Have you lost your goddamned mind?! I'm not calling you that!'  
  
'Ah, ah, ah!' Jarod scolded, wagging a finger at her. 'I don't like your use of language!'  
  
Ms. Parker had never taken to teasing too well. At least, not as an adult.   
  
'You listen to me, 'boy genius'! It won't take long until everyone around here gets wise to you! And you just keep making me look stupid around here and you'll hear some real 'use of language'! And don't you ever stick your finger in my face again!' she snapped, grabbing his finger and wrenching it!  
  
But Jarod didn't let her keep her grip on his finger long, as he unglued her fingers from his, then pulled on her hand. That unexpected movement brought her directly into his arms.  
  
That was how Mr. Lyle found them, when he walked in. He grinned at Jarod.  
  
'Whoa, Jarod! I'm sorry to be interrupting. Sis, what are you trying to do? Work your way up in trade?'  
  
Ms. Parker wrenched herself out of Jarod's arms, something she had to do, since he never let go of her. It was unnerving as hell! She realized that if she had not had a gun by her side, all of those other times that she had been close to catching him, she would have had a hard time subduing him one one one.  
  
Ms. Parker moved so that she was behind her desk. She then glared at the two of them.  
  
'What the hell do you both want?' she asked in a low hiss.  
  
'Well, sis, I know Jarod has told you that Dr. Banner was seen in Las Vegas?'  
  
'Yes, but I still don't know why we're chasing this man down? I mean why aren't we using the lab rats anymore?' she asked, giving Jarod a pointed look. He made a sad, clown face at her in response.  
  
'That is on a need to know basis. But when we get him back here, and you see what he can do, then you'll see he's the greatest experiment that the Centre has ever cultivated.'  
  
Ms. Parker shook her head.  
  
'I still don't understand.' she said. How was this Banner guy, the 'experiment'?  
  
Jarod looked at Lyle.  
  
'Can I talk to you in private for a moment?' he asked. Lyle nodded, then looked at Ms. Parker.  
  
'Could you wait outside?' he asked.  
  
'Hell no! This is still my office! Leave it if you want to talk behind my back!' she snapped. Of all the nerve!   
  
Lyle rolled his eyes! Parker was so much bitchier than usual! Then again, he could concede that this Jarod partnership, probably had left a bad taste in her mouth. But, he was loving it! No more wheezing Raines, or watching his father and Brigitte diddle one another! Jarod had already come up with a scenario, as to how they were going to get Banner back within the Centre confines. And considering how many times Jarod had outwitted them in the past, Lyle had every confidence, that this trip to Las Vegas, would be successful.  
  
'Fine. Jarod, let's walk and talk. I have a lunch date.'  
  
Jarod nodded, then winked at Ms. Parker, before following Lyle out of the office. Ms. Parker sat down in her chair and swung it around, trying to calm herself. This tension was not good for the baby. Thomas's baby.  
  
Ms. Parker did not see, that Jarod was watching her briefly, from the door. His expression was very different and soft. He closed the door, then turned to Lyle. They began walking.  
  
'I don't think Ms. Parker is pulling her weight around here.' Jarod said glibly.  
  
'Well, I know she has been kind of slow....'  
  
'It's more than that, Lyle. Look, this Banner project fascinates me. I know Sydney is interested, since he once worked with the man. I can't wait to see if he indeed does turn into this creature. But we can't have any weak links in the capture. I just don't see Ms. Parker as being up to it. I think we should leave her behind.'  
  
Lyle frowned.  
  
'I don't know. I mean, I agree with you, one hundred and fifty percent. We need a win to please the Triumvirate. And believe me, this would do it! And I know my sister can be kind of useless, hell, look at how she NEVER caught you! But, many times, Jarod, you do things just to keep the peace. Now I know my sister. If she even perceives she's being cut out of any action, she'll have a fit! It's just not worth hearing her mouth.'  
  
Jarod did not want to give his true motives away. He smiled.  
  
'I see your point. But I will make sure she plays a very limited role.'  
  
Mr. Lyle tilted his head. He grinned.  
  
'You know something, Jarod? If I didn't know any better, I'd swear this tirade about keeping Parker out of the capture, had more to do with protecting her, than her messing up anything. I mean, if that's what it is, believe me, I can understand. I have had some really wild dreams about her, even though she is my sister.'  
  
Jarod, once again, had to swallow his revulsion.  
  
'Hmmm, yes, I just bet. Okay, well, I'll meet you at the jet in an hour?'  
  
'Yes. Get Syd and Broots. And I'll leave my sister up to you. Really, if you think she may mess things up, leave her the hell here.' Lyle said, before his eye caught a pretty Asian girl's, that had walked by them. He then looked at Jarod again.  
  
'I have to get going ....lunch date.' he said, as he hurried down the hallway after the girl. Jarod rubbed his forehead, worried for that poor girl...worried about everything. He then looked back at Ms. Parker's closed door, before walking off to find Sydney and Broots.  
  
****  
  
'Sydney, I am really scared here!'  
  
Sydney smiled gently at the younger man.  
  
'Broots, Jarod knows what he is doing.'  
  
'I'm sure he does. But it's the lying to Ms. Parker! I mean the way she looks at us, as if she knows we're lying! And...and...'  
  
'And what?' Sydney asked.  
  
'Well, we're lying to Ms. Parker about why we want Dr. Banner! I mean, if I was turning into some kind of green monster, I'd want to go away somewhere and be left alone too!'  
  
Sydney sighed.  
  
'Yes, well, the Centre, would never have known anything, if David had not lied his way in here to try and cure himself. Somehow, he believed that gamma machine that used to belong to Raines, was the key to reversing the process.'  
  
Broots shook his head.  
  
'I can't believe he changed in the Centre! I mean, it was a good thing it was at night, and I was at home! If I had run across it...'  
  
Sydney patted the younger man's shoulder, just as Jarod walked in. They both looked at him.  
  
'The jet will be leaving in an hour to get David Banner. Sydney, you knew him long ago?'  
  
Sydney nodded, folding his arms.  
  
'Yes. He was a young, talented and respected scientist. For years, we thought he was dead. I just can't believe any of this.'  
  
'Yes, well, I've been thinking. We have two problems: keeping him out of the Centre, and helping him find a cure for himself.'  
  
'Helping him!' Broots squeaked. Jarod gave him a pointed look.  
  
'Yes, Mr. Broots. This man has been on the run for years...afraid to make a life for himself...afraid that he will one day kill people. His act, of pretending to get a job here, just to use that gamma machine, was an act of desperation. He has no idea that he has now piqued the interest of this place.'  
  
Broots said nothing. He still didn't like this whole thing! What happened if this Banner guy changed on them on the plane!  
  
'Are we drugging him?' Broots asked.  
  
Jarod and Sydney looked at him. Sydney coughed.  
  
'Broots, we're not bringing him back at all, remember?'  
  
Broots nodded again. Sydney suspected he hadn't really heard him. Jarod spoke again.  
  
'There is always that fear that Dr. Banner may change into this thing in front of us. I watched the DSA's of what happened here. I suspect that pain or stress, induces this metamorphosis.'  
  
Sydney nodded in agreement.  
  
'That was my thinking too.' he said. 'That or some sort of anger.'  
  
'Oh great!' Broots practically cried.  
  
Jarod ignored Broots and looked at Sydney. He lowered his voice, as to not upset Broots further.  
  
'He probably will change. I'm going to order Ms. Parker to stay behind.'  
  
'Jarod, are you sure that's such a good idea?'  
  
Jarod lowered his voice again, eyeing Broots.  
  
'It is clear to me, from Ms. Parker's fatigue, and other things that I have noticed, that she is pregnant.'  
  
Sydney's eyes widened!  
  
'What? Are you sure? I mean, she was shot and...'  
  
'I know, I know. But I'm pretty sure I'm right on this. I don't want her there when this goes down. And that's that.'  
  
None of the men saw Ms. Parker sneaking out of the room. She had been hiding behind a pillar, in the shadows. She had not heard everything, just the very last part. Jarod was trying to cut her out of the capture! She would be damned if she would let him get away with it! 


	2. The Plane Ride

Chapter 2  
  
Ms. Parker closed her office door, as Jarod began walking down the hall towards her.  
  
'Ms. Parker, I've decided that your services would be much more valuable here.' he said, giving her a sly smile. He couldn't help it! She still looked as if she was so shocked that she was not in control anymore.  
  
Ms. Parker walked up to him. She gave him an intimidating stare. What she never realized was, that that look had never worked on him. Jarod had always wanted to laugh when she stared at him like that.  
  
'Is that right? You can forget it, Wonderboy. I'm going with you.'  
  
'Ms. Parker, did we not discuss your disrespectful references towards me? It's 'Mr. Jarod'. Please, say it out loud, right now.'  
  
Ms. Parker rolled her eyes.  
  
'Hey, 'Mr. Ass-wipe', I'm going to Las Vegas with you! I'll see you at the airstrip.' she snapped, walking around him. Jarod turned as well and grinned after her.  
  
'I warned you about that use of language! Next time I may have to write you up!'  
  
Ms. Parker kept walking, but gave him the middle finger instead. Jarod shook his head, and began to grin again. She really wasn't taking working for him well!  
  
Jarod then watched as Ms. Parker disappeared around a corner, before he slipped into her office. He sighed, looking around. He then focused in on her desk.  
  
Jarod walked over to it, sat down in her chair, then opened a couple of drawers. The second one yielded contents that confirmed his suspicions.  
  
Jarod picked up a pill bottle choked full of prenatal vitamins. He looked at the date on the label. Ms. Parker had picked them up just the other day.  
  
Jarod read the label carefully again, before replacing the bottle. He had wondered if she even knew she was pregnant in the first place. Now he knew.  
  
He also thought Ms. Parker was taking a hell of chance, leaving the bottle in a drawer here in the Centre like this. Lyle or anybody, but specifically, Lyle, could find it and do God knows what with the information....and Ms. Parker.  
  
Jarod stood up. There was no way he was going to be able to keep Ms. Parker from accompanying them to Las Vegas, to pick up Dr. David Banner. But, he would make sure somehow, that she was not involved in the take down. He couldn't worry about keeping Banner out of the Centre's hands, and Ms. Parker's safety. That and that she shouldn't be flying in her delicate condition.  
  
His thought then flitted, momentarily, to the late Thomas Gates, who was surely Ms. Parker's baby's father. Guilt washed over him, as it often did, when he thought of his friend. He should've foreseen that the Centre would've seen him as a threat to their property, that being Ms. Parker. He should've never taken the chance in involving Thomas in the Centre madness.  
  
But at heart, Jarod knew he was an optimist. And he had just FELT that Thomas was right for Ms. Parker. He had wanted her to see the world, just as he had. Jarod felt he had a duty to make sure that Thomas's unborn child, and the woman he had loved, were protected.  
  
The fact that Ms. Parker was keeping mum about her impending child, meant that she felt threatened. She knew that there might be a chance that Lyle, or the Triumvirate, might separate her from her child. It made Jarod wonder what she planned to do when her pregnancy was obvious to everyone else?  
  
****  
  
Ms. Parker marched in on Broots and Sydney. Broots jumped when he saw her. She gave them both long looks.  
  
'I want to know what's going on, right now!' she demanded.  
  
Sydney shrugged.  
  
'I don't know what you mean, Parker.' he said quietly, looking her over. How Jarod could sense that she was pregnant, was beyond him! She looked perfectly normal.  
  
'I think you do. All of this crap that Jarod's been pulling! It is crap, isn't it, Sydney? Broots?'  
  
Broots coughed!  
  
'I need some water.' he spluttered. Ms. Parker did not make a move to get him any. Sydney walked over to a small refrigerator and took out a bottled water. He handed it to Broots, who uncapped it and almost swilled the whole thing down!   
  
Ms. Parker turned from Broots, to Sydney again.  
  
'I want you to look me in the eye, Syd, and tell me that you truly believe that Jarod has changed? That he has suddenly given up his crusade to help the little guy? To rescue the downtrodden?'  
  
Sydney watched her carefully.   
  
'Sydney?' she asked impatiently. 'Jarod may think he's running things around here, but you do still work under me!'  
  
Sydney stroked his chin.  
  
'Is that what's bothering you? That Jarod does not help people anymore?'  
  
'No, Syd, what bothers me is that the guy we've been chasing for years, is now our boss!' she snapped. Her eyes moved from his to Broots, who had finished his water. She decided to work on the weaker of the two.  
  
'Broots? Any thoughts on this?'  
  
'Uh...I...'  
  
'Do you think that Jarod was insincere all of these years, Parker?' Sydney interrupted. 'I mean, are you disappointed in him?'  
  
Ms. Parker's eyes jumped from Broots's, and back to Sydney's.  
  
'Sydney, how many of those damned red notebooks did we pour through, trying to get a lead on Jarod? Come on, Syd! Whatever I thought of all of his sticking his nose in people's business and all of that....I knew it came from the heart. I just don't believe that he's suddenly no different that Lyle.'  
  
'Ms. Parker...' Sydney began, but Ms. Parker interrupted him.  
  
'Sydney, if you care about your boy, you'll tell him this is a dangerous game he's playing. If Lyle senses for a minute that he's 'pretending' with him, he'll kill him where he stands. We all know that.'  
  
Ms. Parker cast one last glance at the quivering Broots, before turning to leave the room. She stopped before she got to the door and turned around.  
  
'By the way, see you at the airstrip.' she said coolly, before leaving the room. Broots shook his head at Sydney.  
  
'She's right about Lyle, you know.' Broots said.  
  
Sydney nodded.  
  
'I know. I just wish I knew the specifics of his plan to keep Dr. Banner out of the Centre's hands.' he said solemnly.  
  
****  
  
Ms. Parker turned the page of her magazine so viciously, that she almost ripped the page! She was sitting behind Jarod and Lyle on the Centre jet. She could feel Sydney's eyes on her across the aisle. Broots was sitting next to Sydney as well.  
  
'So, tell me about that red-head I always see you with?' Lyle asked. Jarod had been alarmed to find Lyle already had the airstrip, disposing of some latex gloves in a trash bin. Jarod could not help but wonder if he would see the Asian girl he had last seen Lyle with, ever again.  
  
'Zoey.' Jarod said.  
  
'Zoey.' Lyle repeated. 'She's hot...not my taste...I usually prefer the more exotic type, but she is a hottie indeed. Listen, once we get Banner, and secure our positions with the Triumvirate, I was thinking of throwing a little barbecue or something at my place. Bring this Zoey with you. I'm sure everyone would love to meet her.'  
  
Lyle suddenly turned around and sat up, so he could peek at his sister. He smiled down at her, as she continued flipping through a magazine.  
  
'What about you, sis?' he asked.  
  
Ms. Parker stopped looking at the magazine to glance at Lyle.  
  
'What about what?' she asked, annoyed.  
  
'Have you met Jarod's, 'Zoey'?'  
  
Ms. Parker's eyes left Lyle's, to stare at the back of Jarod's head. He had not turned around, but she had no doubt that he was listening.  
  
'No. I don't believe I've had that pleasure. I do believe he mentioned her in one of those pathetic little notebooks he used to leave behind for us...you know...back when he was the prey.'  
  
Lyle grinned at her, then turned and sat back down. He looked over at Jarod, who's jaw was slightly clenched. Ms. Parker got up and headed back towards the bathroom. She did a lot of that these days.  
  
Lyle looked over at Jarod.  
  
'I'm sorry about my sister. She'll change her mind about Zoey once she meets her, I'm sure. You know, she's just jealous of everyone's happiness...you know, ever since that farmer she was dating died.'  
  
Jarod coughed.  
  
'I thought he worked in construction?'  
  
Lyle shrugged.  
  
'Construction, farming, something like that. My sister would've never really been happy with him. I still remember the day she turned in her gun...telling us she was going to leave town with that guy...whoa! That would've been the biggest mistake of her life!'  
  
Jarod smiled faintly, but turned to look out of the window instead. Ms. Parker had been ready to let go of the life she knew, when all of her dreams had been snatched from her. He himself now, was worried what might happen to Ms. Parker's unborn child, if Lyle or the Triumvirate were to ever learn of it's existence.  
  
Jarod stood up.  
  
'I'll be back. I didn't care for your sister's attitude towards my girlfriend. Her attitude has just been bad in general. I think I'm going to just have a chat with her.'  
  
Lyle grinned and nodded. He watched as Jarod got up and moved past him. Lyle was still watching him, when his eyes locked with Sydney and Broots. Lyle turned back around in his seat again.  
  
****  
  
Ms. Parker stopped short, when she came out of the bathroom and found Jarod standing there.  
  
'What?' she asked, uncomfortable with his nearness.  
  
'Your reference to my girlfriend bordered on unkind.'  
  
Ms. Parker grinned.  
  
'Your girlfriend? How many of those have you had? Two, three?'  
  
'What's your point?'  
  
'What's yours, Jarod? Like I told Lyle, I read about the tramp in one of your notebooks. Now, move aside.'  
  
'You don't know her.' Jarod said calmly. 'So don't refer to her as a 'tramp'.'  
  
'Or what? Huh, 'Mr. Jarod'? Look, get out of my way. Let's just get this assignment over with, so I can then get about the business of exposing your little game here to Lyle.' she hissed softly, looking down the hallway. They were far enough out of earshot of Sydney, Broots and Lyle.  
  
But Jarod still stood in her way. Ms. Parker was about to lose it! This trip had been damned near unbearable! It was bad enough watching Jarod and Lyle laugh it up in front of her, like they were fraternity brothers or something, but now she had Jarod breathing down her neck, over some perceived slight, against some floozy he was infatuated with!  
  
'Move or I'll make you move, Jarod.' Ms. Parker said forcefully. Jarod looked at her with something akin to amusement, before stepping aside. Ms. Parker began to move past him, when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, kissing her long and hard!  
  
Broots, who had gotten up to use the bathroom himself, stopped and stared at the two of them in shock, before turning back and sitting down beside Sydney again. Sydney looked at him.  
  
'I thought you had to use the restroom?'  
  
'Never mind, I'll hold it.' Broots answered, stunned by what he had just seen. He glanced over at Lyle, who was now paging through his own magazine.  
  
Meanwhile, Ms. Parker managed to pull away from Jarod. She raised her hand, as if to slap him, but instead, she touched her lips, then turned and walked back down the aisle. She dropped into her seat. Lyle turned around and eyed her over the top of the seat.  
  
'Your beet red, sis. That must've been some dressing down Jarod gave you.'  
  
Ms. Parker did not answer, but ran a tongue over her lips.  
  
'Look, I know this thing has not been easy for you. I mean it was weird for me too, you know, working with Jarod instead of chasing him. But listen, you can make this thing work for yourself too.'  
  
Ms. Parker stared at her much despised brother with disgust.  
  
'What are you talking about?'  
  
Lyle grinned at her.  
  
'I always thought Jarod had the hots for you.'  
  
Ms. Parker rolled her eyes!  
  
'I really don't want to hear this!'  
  
'Sis, after we catch Dr. Banner, Jarod and I will both be on our way...you can come along too...maybe even as Jarod's wife.'  
  
Ms. Parker almost choked!  
  
'Have you lost your mind? Jarod and I will never be like that in any way!'  
  
But Lyle suddenly looked dead serious.  
  
'I'd think about it long and hard, sis. With Father missing, well, he can't cover for you like he used to...you know, when you were being unproductive.'  
  
Jarod returned and winked at Ms. Parker as passed her seat. Ms. Parker leaned back and closed her eyes. She just wanted this assignment over with! 


	3. The Creature Emerges

Chapter 3  
  
Ms. Parker struggled to shake off her fatigue, as Broots drove their town car towards the Venetian Hotel Casino, in Las Vegas. Apparently, this David Banner worked in one of the stores in the Grand Canal Shoppes, a mall attached to the hotel.  
  
She usually would be the one to drive, but she had ordered Broots to do so. Sydney sat up in the front with him, while she had the back to herself. Ms. Parker leaned forward.  
  
'Don't let Jarod out of your sight.' she said, somewhat tiredly. Sydney half turned to look at her.  
  
'What do you think he's going to do, Parker? Try and give us the slip? He's in the car ahead with Lyle.'  
  
'I wouldn't put it past him to try and cut me out of the action, just to make me look bad.' Ms. Parker groused.  
  
'Why would he do that?' Sydney gently asked. Ms. Parker eyed the back of his head.  
  
'I don't know, Sydney. Maybe to get back at me for the years I chased him...I don't know or care. I just need to be on my toes here. If things keep going the way they have been, I'll be demoted to a post in one of the sub basements somewhere!'  
  
'Jarod would never do that to you.' Sydney said softly.  
  
Ms. Parker stared at the back of Broots's head. She leaned forward again.  
  
'What do you think, Broots? Do you think that Jarod would stab me in the back on this assignment?'  
  
Broots cleared his throat. Sydney gave him a sidewise glance.  
  
'Uh...I don't know. I mean, I never would've expected to be working for him.'  
  
Ms. Parker leaned back again.  
  
'Yeah, I know.' she said softly, touching her stomach. She then yawned. Broots saw this in the rearview mirror, and looked over at Sydney quickly. Sydney turned to look at her.  
  
'Why don't you take a small nap, Parker? We'll wake you when we get to the mall.'  
  
Ordinarily, Ms. Parker would've just pretended not to be tired. But, she nodded resignedly. Maybe the quick shut-eye would rejuvenate her for the take down. She was still curious as to why this David Banner was so important the Centre, but she figured that she would find out when they captured him.  
  
Ms. Parker nodded.  
  
'Wake me the minute we get there....and don't let Jarod and Lyle out of your sight!' she ordered, before closing her eyes. Sleep overtook her almost immediately.  
  
****  
  
Broots pulled up beside Jarod in a parking space, in the Venetian Hotel/Casino parking lot. Lyle got out, just as Sydney got out of his car as well. He then tried to peer into the car.  
  
'Where the hell is Parker?' Lyle asked Sydney.  
  
Sydney closed his door.  
  
'She's resting.'  
  
'Resting? You mean she's taking a damned nap now?!'  
  
Jarod exchanged glances with Sydney, and decided to step in.  
  
'Forget her! We don't need her.'  
  
Lyle turned to look at Jarod.  
  
'What do you mean?! We'll need everyone we can get!'  
  
Jarod walked around his side of the car, until he was practically up on Lyle.  
  
'I didn't want her here anyway. I told you her work has been subpar. This proves it.' Jarod said, then walked over to the driver's side of Ms. Parker's car. Broots was still sitting in the driver's seat.  
  
'Stay here with her and keep the air on.' Jarod said. He had not wanted Ms. Parker present anyway, in case David Banner turned into that creature. This was perfect, but to be expected. Her fatigue, due to her pregnancy, was already setting in. That and he knew Broots was frightened of this creature. They would both be better off staying out of it.  
  
But Lyle walked over to where Jarod was.  
  
'What the hell is going on with her?! Is she doing this on purpose?! Broots, wake her up!'  
  
Jarod turned to Lyle.  
  
'This whole thing is in retaliation for my ascension above her in the Centre. That's all.'  
  
'I understand she's a bit disconcerted, Jarod, but this is getting old! She's going to have to learn to go along to get along! Broots, wake her up!'  
  
'And I still say that if your sister can't be a team player, then leave her here! She'll just be all the more embarrassed that she missed out on all of the fun.' Jarod said firmly.  
  
Lyle considered Jarod's point. Parker did hate being cut out of the loop. And her attitude had left something to be desired lately.   
  
'Fine! Leave her here.' Lyle said. Sydney moved to join them. Lyle looked at Jarod.  
  
'What's the plan?' he asked.  
  
'First, make sure that our dart guns are loaded.'  
  
Lyle shook his head slightly.  
  
'Why aren't we using real bullets again? I mean, we all saw the video from the Centre...bullets don't seem to hurt him.'  
  
'I don't want to take the chance of our prized specimen, getting damaged before it is turned over to the Triumvirate.' Jarod said tersely. Sydney looked away. Sometimes it was frightening, how much Jarod sounded like Lyle.  
  
Lyle slowly nodded.  
  
'You're right. We don't know all that he can do...and he wasn't shot much on that tape. A hail of bullets could do him in. Alright, let's go and get our ticket to the top!' Lyle said, clapping Jarod on the back. He then walked past him, towards the casino entrance. Jarod looked back at Sydney, then the car, before running to catch up with Lyle. Sydney walked behind the two men.  
  
****  
  
David Banner sat in a Planet Hollywood restaurant, eating a huge hamburger with fries. He was already full, and knew he would not be able to finish it. He hated that. He hated wasting food.  
  
His eyes fell upon on some sort of display from one of Arnold Schwarzenegger's films. David's mind wandered to the creature he became. He wondered if the 'Hulk', as he was dubbed by some, could take on this character in the Schwarzenegger film? David smiled to himself. How many times did Schwarzenegger die in a film? His creature would be in serious trouble!  
  
David sighed, as the waitress came back to check on him. She kindly asked him if he wanted to have his things wrapped up. He was forced to decline, though he would've like it. The fleabag motel he was staying in, did not have a refrigerator. And he did not get off for several hours. He had no way of keeping the food fresh, or of even reheating it.  
  
David paid his check, leaving the waitress a more than generous tip. He then walked out of the restaurant and made his way back to the Kenneth Cole store he was working in.  
  
He had been taking cabs to work, but needed to save so he could rent a car. He was going to drive to an L.A. Hospital, one that had done extensive research with gamma radiation.  
  
As he walked past a fountain, in the center of the mall, something made David look to his left. Walking towards the fountain, was a man he recognized as 'Mr. Lyle'.... the other man was a well known doctor named Sydney Green. The third man, David did not recognize...not that it mattered. They were from the Centre.  
  
If David could've known, what a deadly mistake going to that place had been, he never would've stepped foot in there!  
  
But he had managed to find out, by way of several illegal searches of databases, during a stint he worked for a medical supply company, that this 'think tank' in Blue Cove, Delaware, had some equipment that might help him cure the creature that lived within him.  
  
But, the secrets David Banner had unearthed during his stint as a scientist at the 'Centre', were so appalling, that he was forced to put his own problems aside...so he could try and rescue the children that he had found had been kidnapped.  
  
David figured that the night he tried to smuggle some of the kids from the 'Young Pretender' program out of the facility, he must've been caught on camera. That is what had made the powers to be, aware of his presence in the restricted area that housed the Pretenders. And what caused the showdown...the one that brought out the creature.  
  
The last thing he remembered, was one of the Sweepers, someone named Willie, banging his head against one of the walls....then, he awoke in the woods, near the complex.  
  
David could not forget Mr. Lyle though. For it was that man, that raised his suspicions about what the Centre was really all about in the first place. David has assumed that he would be conducting research experiments, to help mankind...not possibly destroy it.  
  
He shook himself out of his reverie, as he saw Sydney Green's eyes connect with his, on the other side of the fountain. Mr. Lyle, and the other man, looked his way as well. David began moving around the fountain.  
  
Mr. Lyle looked at Jarod and nodded.  
  
'Go around that way.' he ordered.  
  
Jarod shook his head.  
  
'We can't afford to make him angry.'  
  
'Jarod's right, Lyle,' Sydney said, 'we don't want a scene.'  
  
Lyle eyed Jarod.  
  
'I thought you said you didn't think he'd make one? You said that he was afraid of hurting anyone...thus he would not make a fuss...to keep from turning into that damned thing.'  
  
'Yes, that's right.' Jarod said. But he had lied to Lyle. He had lied so that Lyle would not feel the need for additional sweepers.  
  
'Okay, then. You go around that way, and I'll go this way.' Lyle said impatiently. Sydney looked around. It was lunchtime, yet, there seemed to be very few shoppers headed their way.  
  
David looked around. He would not be able to get away. And, his deepest fear was that their presence here and now, meant that they planned to exploit what he could become, to their own advantage. The one he did not recognize, began to move closer.  
  
'Dr. Banner, we don't want to hurt you. Believe me, my only intention is to help you find a cure.' Jarod said.  
  
Lyle refrained from grinning! Jarod really was good at bullshitting! He could see that Banner gave him a less wary look than he did himself.  
  
'Please,' Sydney added, 'we do just want to help.'  
  
'Yeah, so let's not make a scene here...okay? Wouldn't want to get you angry, you know?' Lyle said facetiously, winking at him.  
  
David did not care for that. He glanced behind him. There was a hallway that lead to bathrooms and the security offices. He turned and made a run for it. People began to stare. Lyle grinned at Jarod.  
  
'Now we've got him!' he hissed, walking very calmly after Banner. Sydney grabbed Jarod's arm.  
  
'I hope your plan kicks in soon. Otherwise, we will not be able to keep Lyle from putting Banner back on that plane to Blue Cove.'  
  
Jarod nodded.  
  
'I have to get to Lyle. My plan is to get Dr. Banner away from Lyle, just long enough to talk to him, to get him to trust me.'  
  
Sydney's eyes widened!  
  
'That's your plan?!'  
  
Jarod looked at Sydney.  
  
'What?'  
  
'That isn't a plan! There are so many things that could go wrong...that are already going wrong!'  
  
Jarod was a bit surprised by Sydney's rebuke. But, if the truth be told, he knew his former mentor/father-figure, was not completely wrong. But this was the situation that presented itself.  
  
Jarod looked around and pulled a syringe out of his pocket briefly, before putting back inside.  
  
'This is the plan, Sydney. Mr. Lyle will be out like a light, and he will be made to believe that Dr. Banner injected him with a knock out drug.'  
  
'But Jarod, Lyle is never going to believe that Banner just carried a strong narcotic like that around! He didn't know we were coming for him!'  
  
'All I need is time with Banner, Sydney. Now come on!'  
  
Jarod and Sydney ran in between mall goers, as they followed after Lyle.  
  
****  
  
Ms. Parker awoke with a start. The car was at a standstill, and so was Broots!  
  
She slapped the back of his head, hard! He squealed!  
  
'Ms. Parker!'  
  
'Where is Sydney? Where is Jarod and Lyle?'  
  
'They're in the mall! But they told me not to wake you and...'  
  
Ms. Parker opened her car door and jumped out, slamming it! She didn't have a clue in hell, which way everyone had went! Damnit!  
  
Broots got out of the car as well.  
  
'Ms. Parker! Jarod thought that you needed rest and...'  
  
Ms. Parker took out her gun and aimed it at him. Broots put up his hands in self-defense. He looked hurt.  
  
'I can't believe you're pointing that thing at me!'  
  
'I can't believe you're in on this, Broots!'  
  
'What are you talking about?!'  
  
'Oh don't screw with me! I told you Jarod was trying to make me look bad, so you let me sleep while everyone is taking down Banner?! I've had this feeling from the very beginning, that Sydney and you, were keeping something from me! Now I want you to tell me where Jarod and Lyle are in that mall?! Now!'  
  
'Dr. Banner works in the Kenneth Cole store.' Broots said quietly. Ms. Parker did not wait around, but half ran off towards the hotel/casino entrance. Broots sighed, then hurried after her.  
  
****  
  
Lyle had caught up with Banner and grabbed him by his collar, shoving him into the Men's room. Two guys were already inside, and they stared when Lyle burst in with Banner.  
  
Jarod and Sydney were on his heels. Jarod looked at the guys.  
  
'Nothing to see here!' he said sharply, as he felt for the needle in his pocket. The two guys, sensing trouble, hurried from the bathroom.  
  
'It will only be a matter of time before one of them gets Security.' Sydney noted nervously.  
  
Lyle shoved a frightened looking Banner to the ground.  
  
'I know. Jarod, shoot him with the dart.'  
  
Jarod looked at Lyle.  
  
'What?'  
  
Lyle looked over at him.  
  
'Shoot him, Jarod! Christ! Can't you see that your simulation failed? This guy is not coming back quietly!'  
  
Jarod had no choice. He still had to save face with the Centre, or else his credibility would be shot. He took out his dart gun. Banner began to yell.  
  
'No! No don't shoot me with that thing! No! NO! NO!' he began to scream, as he started to turn into the creature.  
  
'Shit! We're too late!' Lyle yelled, as he began firing darts into Banner. Jarod and Sydney backed up and watched the transformation, fascinated.  
  
The darts, didn't seem to have any affect at all, as the full creature materialized. He growled at Lyle, picked him up, and threw him against the bathroom door! Lyle bounced off of the door and fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Jarod began taking a step towards the creature.  
  
'We don't want to hurt you. Trust us...please.'  
  
The creature, tilted his head, as if he were trying to understand what Jarod was saying. But his eyes moved to the dart gun in his hand, and he growled loudly. Jarod threw it aside and backed away with Sydney, close at his heels.  
  
****  
  
Ms. Parker hurried towards the Kenneth Cole store. But, her eyes moved from it, to five security guards she saw running down a hallway. Sensing trouble, she hurried after them, careful not to pull her gun in this crowd. Broots was some distance behind her. His stomach dropped with every step. He too had seen the Security guards, and wondered what kind of trouble he would find.  
  
****  
  
Jarod and Sydney moved aside, as the creature growled at them one last time, before running towards the bathroom door and knocking it down into the hallway! The Security guards all stopped in their tracks, as they faced the creature, known in the tabloids, as the Hulk.  
  
The creature growled loudly, as the guards all backed off, giving him his space. That was when Ms. Parker and Broots appeared.  
  
Jarod and Sydney peeked their heads out, as both Ms. Parker and Broots screamed at the sight. Jarod gasped! He had NEVER, EVER, heard Ms. Parker scream! Never! She sounded so much like a female at that point, Jarod had been sorry he hadn't had a video camera!  
  
Ms. Parker and Broots flattened themselves against the wall, as the creature growled, then ran by them. The guards ran after the creature, as Ms. Parker and Broots, stared at Jarod and Sydney.  
  
'What the hell is going on here?!' Ms. Parker snapped, still scared half to death. Jarod gave her a wry smile.  
  
'That, Ms. Parker, was Dr. David Banner.' 


	4. Angel's Hope

Chapter 4  
  
Ms. Parker pulled herself together and marched over to Jarod and Sydney.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?' she asked.  
  
Jarod looked at Sydney who shook his head, then scratched the back of it. Broots was still breathing heavily, against the wall.  
  
'That creature is really Dr. Banner. The creature is why the Centre wants him.' Jarod answered.  
  
Ms. Parker squinted at Jarod, before looking at Sydney, then back at Jarod again.  
  
'So now, under your realm, we're what? We're recruiting REAL monsters? Like we don't have enough masquerading as humans in that godforsaken place? Speaking of, where is that wonderful brother of mine?'  
  
All of them heard a moan from within the bathroom. Broots came away from the wall, as the four of them walked into the Men's bathroom. Lyle was on the floor and was just regaining consciousness.  
  
He coughed and sputtered. No one offered to help him up.  
  
'What happened? Where's Banner?' he sniffed.  
  
'Gone.' Sydney said.  
  
'Gone?' Lyle repeated. He then glared up at them.  
  
'Hey! Scooby Gang! Someone help me up!'  
  
Jarod reached his hand down and pulled Lyle up forcefully. It was too quickly, and Lyle felt light headed. He rubbed his temples, then looked at Jarod.  
  
'What happened, Jarod? Why are the four of us left here in some Men's room with egg on our faces?'  
  
Jarod was about to say something, when Ms. Parker moved in on Lyle.  
  
'That's what I'd like to know.' she said, eyeing Lyle.  
  
'Sis, this really isn't the time.'  
  
'You're right. Because pretty soon, the police are going to want know what we were doing here, and what we saw and yadda, yadda, yadda! I'm getting out of here and when we get back on that damned plane, I want a full explanation as to why I was not told that this Banner guy was less than human!'  
  
'I don't owe you anything, Parker! You were cut out of the loop because you've been slacking off, that's why!' Lyle snapped.  
  
'When Daddy gets back...'  
  
'IF he comes back! And if he does, his position will be severely down sized. You won't be able to hide behind his skirts when you screw up. You might just have to take your medicine for once...just like all of the rest of us.'  
  
Lyle then looked from Ms. Parker to Jarod.  
  
'We need another game plan.'  
  
Jarod nodded. He was relieved that Lyle hadn't seemed to have figured out that this whole thing had been meant to fail.  
  
'I agree. We've promised the Triumvirate a prized possession and we need to deliver.'  
  
Sydney sighed.  
  
'Banner could be anywhere by now. The trick to his transformation is the anger. Once he calms down, he'll return back to normal. But with the creature's strength and speed....well, there is no telling where he is now.'  
  
Ms. Parker looked at Broots, who looked wide eyed and still very fearful. She then looked at Jarod and Sydney.  
  
'So you have no plans to maybe help cure this man? I mean he wasn't born a creature.'  
  
Lyle looked at her with disgust!  
  
'Hell no! We are not in the 'curing' business, sis! God! For a minute there, you sounded like Jarod USED to be! Let's get the hell back to the plane and come up with another idea quick!'  
  
Lyle then put an arm around Broots shoulders. Broots flinched, but was forced to move with him. He looked back at Sydney, who followed after them. Jarod started to leave too, but Ms. Parker reached out and grabbed his arm. Jarod sighed. He knew he was about to hear an earful. He turned back and gave her smirk.  
  
'What? Another lecture about how you don't trust me?'  
  
Ms. Parker looked into Jarod's eyes.  
  
'Whatever used to be between us, where you ran and I chased, you had to know, deep down, that if and when we did catch up to you, you wouldn't have been mistreated...that I would've made sure that you weren't beaten or tortured or anything like that. Sydney as well.'  
  
'And that thought always made up for the fact, that you had no business keeping me there in the first place.' Jarod said snidely.  
  
Ms. Parker let go of his arm. Now she smirked and pointed at him.  
  
'I knew it! I knew it!'  
  
'Knew what, Ms. Parker?'  
  
'Knew that you hadn't changed one damned bit! I could see it in your eyes just now. The anger and resentment...you're not really in with Lyle, are you?'  
  
Jarod wasn't ready to play his hand yet, and probably never would be to her. He decided to do something unspeakable. Something that he hated. He forced himself to be deliberately cruel.  
  
'Ms. Parker, I would back off.'  
  
'Or what, Boy Genius? My days of taking orders from you and write-ups for a messy desk, are over!'  
  
'If you tell your brother your suspicions, I'll just have to counter with my own.'  
  
'Oh what? What? What could you possibly have on me? Nothing! Nada!' she sneered and pushed at him. Jarod just barely moved.  
  
'I will tell him that your accusations are just ravings of a woman going through her first pregnancy. You are pregnant, aren't you, Ms. Parker?'  
  
Jarod had not meant to say anything to her until she was showing. He had never had any doubts that she would keep the baby. He knew how much she had loved Thomas.  
  
Ms. Parker backed off a bit.  
  
'No! No, I'm not! Why would you make up something like that?! Just shut up!'  
  
Jarod flinched. And it was not her words that made him do so, but her tone. Ms. Parker didn't sound mean now. Though she was putting her best foot forward. She sounded desperate.  
  
'I tell Mr. Lyle of my suspicions, and he probably will make you submit to a Centre pregnancy test. You'll probably have the baby in SL 27 or something. I hear the stir ups are made of metal.'  
  
Ms. Parker shoved him aside and walked out of the bathroom. She tried to quell the growing fear inside of her. Jarod had spoken the truth. Her baby would end up growing up and working at the Centre. Thomas would want to die again if he knew she had let something like that happen to their child.  
  
Jarod, for his part, closed his eyes briefly before leaving the bathroom. It had to be done. He couldn't afford for Ms. Parker to go running her mouth to Lyle, this soon after their failure with Banner.   
  
What neither Lyle, nor Sydney knew, was that Jarod had had his own plan all along. When Lyle fired those darts into Banner, they were not to knock out the creature. They were homing devices. He had counted on Banner's transformation. Jarod pulled out a small monitor from inside his jacket pocket and turned it on. A green blip appeared on the screen. Jarod could now keep tabs on Banner's location for some time. Until he could get to him and or find a way to help him.  
  
****  
  
Hours later, Ms. Parker opened the door to her house, still stunned by Jarod's threat earlier. She could not believe he threatened to tell Lyle about the baby! How did he even know?  
  
Ms. Parker rolled her eyes. That was a stupid question. Jarod could probably diagnose a sick goat just by looking! She sighed and turned on a lamp. She then screamed!  
  
'Angel, it's me!'  
  
Ms. Parker looked her father up and down. He looked no worse for wear. She slowly made her way over to him.  
  
'Daddy? Daddy, oh thank God you're safe!' she cried, hugging him hard. He hugged her briefly, before letting go of her.  
  
'Safe enough for now. What is this crap I hear about Jarod and Lyle running the Centre? What the hell is going on?'  
  
'Daddy, let me help you...and Brigitte. What can I do?'  
  
'Angel, you can answer my question.'  
  
Ms. Parker lurched away from him in a childish fit of rage!  
  
'I don't want to talk about Jarod now! I've had it up to here with him! I can't tell you how nauseating it is having to work for him!'  
  
Mr. Parker, seeing his daughter's distress, enveloped her back into his arms.  
  
'There, there. It will be alright. Daddy is going to take care of everything...including Jarod. When I'm through with him, he'll be back in the sub-levels...where he belongs! Now, I just came back to see how you're holding up. Believe me, this arrangement won't be permanent. Your brother and Jarod will pay.'  
  
'Lyle? Daddy, Lyle killed Raines, didn't he? I knew it! From day one I thought that creep had murder in his eyes!'  
  
'I'll take care of everything, Angel. Now I really have to get going before I'm seen. You know that's how the Centre works. Someone's always watching.'  
  
Ms. Parker touched her father's arm, as he began to move away. Mr. Parker looked at her quizzically.  
  
'What is it, Angel? What's bothering you?'  
  
'Daddy...if I help you get rid of Jarod and Lyle...can I leave the Centre.'  
  
Mr. Parker looked confused. He removed her hand from his arm.  
  
'Angel, I thought we were through with this kind of talk...you know, after your young man died.'  
  
'Daddy, my 'young man's' name was Thomas! And he didn't just die! Someone killed him! Probably someone from the Centre!'  
  
'Honey, there was never any proof of that! Now pull yourself together! The future of our family is riding on you keeping your cool.'  
  
'Daddy, please, just humor me.' she begged, not wanting to tell him about her baby. But Jarod's ominous warning had made her more aware than ever, that she needed some sort of plan for this child. Some sort of future.  
  
'We'll talk about it later. This isn't an easy thing for me to decide...I mean, you're all I have.'  
  
'You'll have Brigitte and the baby. You'll have a new family. Daddy, you won't need me around anymore.'  
  
Mr. Parker looked surprised, then relieved. He hugged her.  
  
'Oh, honey! Is this what this is all about? You think I won't need you after your little brother or sister is born? Perish the thought! Now I really have to go!'  
  
Mr. Parker let go of her and walked to the front door. He turned and smiled at her briefly, before walking out of it. Ms. Parker turned and sat down on the couch. She put her face in her hands. 


	5. Ms Parker Meets Zoey

Chapter 5  
  
NOTE: I realized after beginning this Alternate Series, that I had made a slight miscalculation with the character of Zoey. Since most fans will remember that Jarod met Zoey during season 4, it would not be likely that she would be his girlfriend now. But, since this is an Alternate Reality, we will move up the time table a bit. Thus, what happened with the annoying red-head at the hands of Lyle and Cox has happened already, etc.  
  
The next day, Ms. Parker walked down the Centre hallways, towards her office, feeling somewhat refreshed. The visit from her father last night had done her some good. She was now more determined than ever to expose Jarod and Lyle's treachery.  
  
Getting rid of Lyle would be good for the Parker family. For years it had just been Daddy and her. Then Lyle came along. And no matter how many times Ms. Parker tried to tell her father that Lyle was no damned good, he couldn't see it. Some people have to see evil for themselves. Lyle's framing her father and Brigitte was the straw that broke the camel's back. Finally, her father saw what she knew to be true this whole time. Lyle was just no damned good!   
  
So, when Daddy returned here, Lyle would be no more. Then there would be Jarod to contend with.  
  
The change of balance in power, continued to irk Ms. Parker. But she realized last night, as sleep alluded her, that she had to hurry and return Jarod to the way she used to see him, as Centre property, and quickly!  
  
For she was not used to seeing Jarod as a man. A man, that while still a boy at heart on the inside(and an immature one at that!), on the outside, Jarod was very much grown. And Ms. Parker found herself struggling to fight an attraction to him that could not be.  
  
She had lain in bed last night, thinking of how his lips had felt on hers, on the plane earlier that day. As soon as her thoughts ventured along those lines, she had sat up and turned on her lamp.   
  
Ms. Parker had reached over and picked up a photograph of Thomas. None of this would be happening now if he were still alive. She would be living in Oregon with him right now. They would probably be married. This baby, would not have to be some secret...she could rejoice in her impending motherhood.  
  
Ms. Parker rubbed her cheek as she hurried down the hall. Jarod had threatened her yesterday. And whenever she thought about it, her thoughts of being attracted to the 'lab rat' ended abruptly!  
  
"Ms. Parker?"  
  
Ms. Parker stopped and looked around. She had been walking towards her office, lost in thought. Someone was calling her name? Who the hell was it?  
  
She then realized, with genuine disgust, that she had just passed Jarod's much larger office. God! What had she done to deserve this?! What in the hell did Boy Genius want with her this morning? To give her another write up?  
  
Figuring she might as well get it over with, for her own sake as well as Daddy's, Ms. Parker turned and trudged over towards his open door. What she saw when she stood in the doorway, caused her eyes to widen slightly.  
  
Some badly permed red-head was sitting in Jarod's lap at his desk! Ms. Parker stepped inside and slammed the door.   
  
Zoey jumped up, slapping Jarod's hands away. She hurried up to Ms. Parker and stretched her hand out.  
  
"Hi, I'm Zoey! Jarod has told me all about you, Ms. Parker! As a matter of fact, he's told me all about this place." she said, her tone sounding a bit peculiar.  
  
Jarod gave Zoey a hard look. She knew everything, and while he asked her to please trust him with what he was doing, she was worried. So worried that she had come here this morning, against his wishes. She had told him that it was time to go to the police and get the Centre closed down once and for all.  
  
Jarod had talked her out of it...for now. But his ultimate goal did include bringing in the authorities. And he didn't need his plan blown out of the water now!  
  
Ms. Parker raised a brow and shook Zoey's hand, before squeezing it so hard that the younger woman began to sink to the floor!  
  
"Owie! Stop it! You're hurting me!"  
  
Jarod jumped up out of his chair to intervene! Ms. Parker abruptly released Zoey and then looked at Jarod, giving him a blank expression.  
  
"You called?"  
  
Jarod helped Zoey up and the two began to walk towards his office door. Ms. Parker rolled her eyes, then moved over to Jarod's desk, picking up papers and such. She began to read some things over.  
  
Meanwhile, Zoey was trying to get around Jarod.  
  
"You just give me five minutes with that witch!"  
  
Jarod kissed her bruised hand.  
  
"Don't let her excite you. She's just like that. I'll deal with her, just go. I'm frightened for you here and I can't do what I need to do and worry about you."  
  
"Jarod, I'm scared for you too! I worry that that pig Lyle will figure out that you're not really one of them."  
  
"It has to be this way for now. Just go and I'll see you at home tonight, okay?"  
  
Zoey nodded, then looked past him at Ms. Parker. Ms. Parker flung Jarod's very unexciting papers back down on his desk, tossed some of her hair, then waved cutely at Zoey. Zoey tried to get past Jarod again, but Jarod firmly pushed her out of the office.  
  
"Go! I'll see you tonight." he whispered.  
  
"I don't want her in our home, Jarod. Those other people will be bad enough..."  
  
Jarod kissed her softly. Zoey then broke off the kiss, touched his tie, gave Ms. Parker the finger, turned and walked away. Jarod slammed the door and faced Ms. Parker.  
  
"Did your father neglect to teach you the social graces?" he asked.  
  
Ms. Parker snickered!  
  
"Like you'd know what they are? Actually, yes, Jarod, he did teach me some things. He told me not to associate with trash. Maybe if you had been raised by parents, they'd have told you the same thing." she hissed, praying she had hit a nerve.  
  
Jarod began to walk towards her. Ms. Parker folded her arms.  
  
"Zoey is one of the best people I know..."  
  
"Spare me, please!"  
  
"Just because you're alone..."  
  
Ms. Parker put a hand up.  
  
"Jarod! You know nothing about women at all! You're with the first woman that probably put out for you...well, I know that other woman did that, but still, someone of your background and smarts could do much better than the likes of her."  
  
"The likes of her?" Jarod asked, feeling his temper beginning to rise.  
  
"Yes, Jarod. You know, the ketchup and crackers kind. Now, what did you want to see me about?"  
  
Jarod shook his head.  
  
"You really are sad."  
  
"So is Zoey. So is your tie today. So, if there's nothing else..."  
  
Ms. Parker began to move around him, but Jarod blocked her way.  
  
"Zoey and I are having a small gathering at our house this evening. I want you to be there, and I want you to have an apology ready for her."  
  
Ms. Parker began to laugh!  
  
"I'm washing my hair, so thanks but no thanks! And as for that 'apology'? You've heard that saying about 'people in hell wanting ice-water'? Yeah, that would apply to your little girlfriend there!"  
  
Ms. Parker then began to move around him again, but he blocked her way again. Now she was annoyed!  
  
"You are so juvenile! Get out of my way! I'm not coming to your stupid party! I'm not apologizing to your low rent girlfriend! And I think it is in extremely poor taste for you to be carrying on with her here!"  
  
Before Ms. Parker could move around him again, Jarod, in a very quick and disarming move, grabbed Ms. Parker around the waist and pulled her to him, so that their bodies were almost melded together.  
  
Ms. Parker, was too stunned to move, or wrench away, as she could clearly feel evidence of his arousal. She briefly wondered if it was because of her, or was it just a 'leftover' from Zoey?  
  
"I'm sorry I threatened you yesterday. If you don't want anyone to know about the baby, I won't tell." he whispered against her hair.   
  
Now, Ms. Parker wrenched away from him and walked towards the door. She opened it and walked out into the hallway. She also ran straight into Broots!  
  
"Ms. Parker? Ms. Parker are you alright? You look flushed!"  
  
"I'm fine!" she snapped.  
  
"You don't look fine. And I don't think I've ever seen you with color in your face..."  
  
"Did you need something?" she asked tiredly. Mr. Broots pulled her aside. Jarod was standing in his doorway, watching them. He could see Broots gesturing and pointing to something past him. Jarod turned and looked.  
  
Two men, who Jarod could tell were police detectives, shook hands with Lyle, then walked away. Lyle saw Jarod staring, grinned and walked up to him.  
  
"Hey! Really looking forward to your party tonight!"  
  
"Uh, yes. What were the police doing here?" Jarod asked, his eyes on the retreating backs of the detectives.  
  
"Oh yeah, just some misunderstanding. Listen, can I bring a date tonight?"  
  
Jarod shook himself out of his reverie and focused in on Lyle.  
  
"Uh, yes, I suppose."  
  
"Good, because there is this beautiful girl that works down in R&D that I've really had my eye on."  
  
Jarod searched his mind to recall all of the women that worked down there. There was one Asian girl.  
  
"Uh no, it would be fine. Listen, is that the same girl that you had lunch with yesterday?"  
  
Lyle looked at Jarod, as if he had no idea what he was talking about. His face then brightened, as if he suddenly remembered.  
  
"Oh yeah...that girl. Uh funny thing, she disappeared yesterday after my lunch with her...or so I've been told. She was the reason why the police were here. It's sad. Listen, I want to meet in my office in an hour. We need to tell the Triumvirate something about Banner, and let them know we do have a plan to get him into the Centre here, okay buddy?" Lyle said, slapping Jarod's back and walking off to his office.  
  
Jarod looked back at Ms. Parker, who he could tell by the look on her face, now knew why the police had been talking to Lyle as well. Their eyes locked momentarily, until Ms. Parker broke off eye contact and went into her office, slamming the door behind her. 


	6. Loss

Chapter 6  
  
Zoey eyed Lyle nervously, as she watched him hand feed an Asian woman a cracker, with dip on it. She turned and made her way over to Jarod, who was standing with Sydney, a drink in hand.  
  
"This is a lovely house, Zoey." Sydney said politely.  
  
Zoey smiled at him.  
  
"Oh thanks, Sydney. Yep, Jarod and I are quite pleased. Listen, I need to borrow Jarod just for a minute." she pulled him away from Sydney and into a corner.  
  
"Didn't you tell me that Lyle had this habit of killing Asian women?" she asked in a fierce whisper.  
  
"Honey, I'm sorry I ever told you that."  
  
"Jarod! Is that poor woman that he's with, going to live through the night?"  
  
Jarod looked over at them. He recognized her as yet, another Centre employee. This could not go on.  
  
"Honey, I'll watch out for her, I swear. But we have to look as casual as possible."  
  
"Jarod, most of these employees are murderers...with the exception of Sydney and Broots...I'm just glad that 'bitch' isn't here."  
  
Jarod took a sip from his drink. No, Ms. Parker was not here, even though he had ordered her to be.  
  
"How is your hand?" he asked softly.  
  
"Still slightly throbbing, but I'll live. Oh, look, we're out of refreshments! I'll be right back!" she said, kissing Jarod quickly, before rushing off.  
  
Sydney made his way over to him.  
  
"She really is something." he said. Jarod smiled at him.  
  
"Do you like her? I mean, really?"  
  
"Of course I do. She radiates positive energy. She's good for you."  
  
Jarod nodded.  
  
"Yeah." he said, sipping his drink again. Sydney frowned at him.  
  
"What is it, Jarod?"  
  
Jarod looked around.  
  
"I love being with Zoey, Sydney. She's the perfect woman for me."  
  
"But?" Sydney asked.  
  
Jarod rolled his tongue around in his mouth.  
  
"I can't get Ms. Parker out of my mind. I can't. Our connection will always be deep, no matter how much she tries to deny it. And I can't help but be scared to death for her and her baby. They're not safe. Not with the way the Centre is now."  
  
"Then we have to keep working to take it down, Jarod. Ms. Parker will be fine. Don't let your concern for her interfere with the good thing you have here with Zoey."  
  
Jarod nodded, sipping his drink again. He almost spilled it when Lyle came up behind him, and slapped him on the back!  
  
"Hey, I just got a message! Banner has been spotted in California. Let's go."  
  
"Now?" Sydney asked. Broots made his way over to them as well.  
  
"Hey, we have to jump on these leads while they're still fresh! Jarod, tell Zoey it was a lovely party. I have to get my 'date' back home."  
  
"Uh, Lyle, why don't you get Ms. Parker and go to the jet? I'll get your date home."  
  
Lyle looked at him as if he were crazy!  
  
"Uh, that's alright. You have your own thing to take care of here, and my sister isn't coming."  
  
Jarod was relieved, but Broots asked why. Lyle gave him a dirty look.  
  
"You know why! She fell asleep the last time we were on the hunt for Banner. If this kind of stuff keeps happening, I'm going to insist she gets looked at by one of the Centre doctors."  
  
Jarod watched helplessly, as Lyle pulled his date out of the door. Zoey returned and stared at them wide eyed. She then hurried over to him.  
  
"Where are they going?" she asked, her voice slightly panicky.  
  
"We have business to attend to, so I have to go."  
  
"Okay...but where is Lyle going with his date?"  
  
"Honey, look, I have to go..."  
  
"Jarod, I'm calling the police!"  
  
Broots, Sydney and a few others, looked over at them. Jarod smiled and gripped her arm.  
  
"Zoey, let me handle this, okay?"  
  
"Jarod, you can't keep this up much longer! We have to tell the cops! I'm sure a lot of parents would be happy to see their children again! And catch a killer!"  
  
Sydney walked over to them.  
  
"Is everything alright? Jarod, we should get going."  
  
"And we will, Sydney!" Jarod snapped, then looked back at Zoey.  
  
"Please, Zoey. I can't worry about you and the Centre. Believe me, I'll do what I can. Just stay here and stay quiet."  
  
Zoey said nothing, but pulled her arm away from Jarod's. Jarod then announced that there had been an emergency with the Centre, and that everyone would have to leave. People began slowly filing out. Jarod told Sydney and Broots he would meet them at the Centre plane. Zoey turned and walked upstairs. She then slammed her door loudly.  
  
****  
  
Jarod stopped by Ms. Parker's home before driving to the air strip. He wanted to tell her in person she would not be going, so that he didn't have to hear a lot of whining about how she was being 'cut out of the loop'.  
  
He was also still in a foul mood over Zoey. She had refused to open the bedroom door after everyone had left. He hated leaving things this way, but he had no choice.  
  
As he pulled up to the house, he was more than a bit surprised to see an ambulance out front. People were standing around gaping. Jarod parked and hurried over to the ambulance.  
  
Ms. Parker was crying hysterically! Jarod hurried over to her and looked at the attendant.  
  
"What's wrong? What's happening?"  
  
"Jarod? Jarod? I'm losing my baby! Tommy's baby! Help me! Help me save Tommy's baby! You're a genius! Boy genius! Help me! Help me!" she sobbed.  
  
Jarod's heart felt like it was ripping in two! He began stroking her hair.  
  
"It's going to be fine now, Ms. Parker! Everything is going to be fine!" he soothed her, then made eye contact with ambulance attendant. He shook his head at Jarod. Jarod climbed in.  
  
"I'm going with her." he said firmly, as the doors to the ambulance closed.  
  
****  
  
Lyle looked at his watch.  
  
"Where the hell is Jarod?" he asked. He was sitting on the plane with Sydney and Broots.  
  
"I'm sure he's on his way." Sydney said, secretly worried himself. He and Broots exchanged a glance.  
  
"We can't wait any longer!" Lyle snapped. Suddenly his phone rang. Lyle snatched it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lyle, it's Jarod. Something has come up. Go on without me."  
  
"What's more important than getting Banner?" Lyle asked with disbelief.  
  
"Don't worry about it! Just go and get him!" Jarod snapped.  
  
Lyle leaned forward.  
  
"Let me tell you something, Jarod. If Zoey and you are having problems, then make sure they take a backseat to the Centre!"  
  
"You seem to have forgotten that I don't work for you, Lyle. I work with you."  
  
"And you seem to have forgotten that that can change, if the Triumvirate doesn't get what they're waiting for. I suggest you take a later flight out!"  
  
Lyle abruptly hung up. He then got up to tell the pilot to take off.  
  
****  
  
Jarod hung up his phone. He felt like throwing it!  
  
Ms. Parker had lost her baby on the way to the hospital. She had been given a heavy sedative to help her sleep.  
  
Jarod walked into her room. She was asleep. He sat beside her bed and reached out to move her hair from off her of her forehead. She suddenly awoke.  
  
"Jarod?"  
  
Jarod smiled gently at her.  
  
"Hey...how do you feel?"  
  
Ms. Parker tried to sit up. But Jarod got up and eased her back down.  
  
"Easy, you've been through a lot tonight." he said softly.  
  
Ms. Parker's eyes widened.  
  
"The pain...the baby...is the baby alright?"  
  
Jarod looked down.  
  
"Maybe you should wait for the doctor."  
  
Ms. Parker just stared at him.  
  
"You can be one. Tell me. Tell me if I'm still pregnant?"  
  
Jarod looked up at her and shook his head. Ms. Parker began to weep uncontrollably.  
  
"Ms. Parker, you can have others..."  
  
"NO! I CAN'T HAVE TOMMY'S! HE'S NOW GONE FOR GOOD! HE'S GONE!"  
  
Jarod reached down and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him briefly, before letting go.  
  
"I'm fine. Just go. Go home to Zoey."  
  
Jarod shook his head.  
  
"Ms. Parker..."  
  
"Jarod please...I need to think now. Just go." she said tiredly. Jarod nodded, then turned and walked out. He stopped in the hallway. Ms. Parker had had a lot invested in this child. She had had plans. She had loved this baby, because she had loved Thomas Gates.   
  
Now Ms. Parker was truly alone. Jarod took a deep breath, before heading to the airport. He had to find another flight to California. 


	7. The Centre Tangles With The Hulk Again

Chapter 7  
  
The next day, Jarod pulled his rental car along the side of the road of an L.A. beach. Down the hill, were many beach goers.  
  
Lyle was sitting in the driver's seat of an SUV. Sam, the Sweeper, was watching someone through binoculars.  
  
Sydney and Broots were in the backseat. Sydney got out and walked to Jarod, as he approached.  
  
"Is everything okay with Zoey?" he asked. "I know she seemed upset that the party had to end so soon."  
  
Jarod glanced over the driver's window. Lyle was still looking in the direction of the beach.  
  
"I wasn't delayed because of Zoey. Ms. Parker suffered a miscarriage last night."  
  
Sydney shook his head and closed his eyes. Lyle, turned in his seat and saw Jarod and Sydney and got out. He grinned at Jarod.  
  
"Jarod! Glad to see you could finally catch up!"  
  
"You left me little choice." Jarod said tightly, still angry that he had had to leave Ms. Parker in her time of need. And even though she had sent him away, if he had not been ordered to be here, he would not have left her side, no matter what she had said she wanted.  
  
"Oh come on, Jarod! Don't be pissed! Did you fix things with Zoey or what?"  
  
Jarod walked up to Lyle.  
  
"We run the Centre together. Don't you ever threaten me like that again!"  
  
Lyle backed off.  
  
"I didn't mean that! I was just stressed...I mean we can't keep failing here or the Triumvirate will be all over our asses! Jarod, you're like a brother to me!" Lyle then hugged Jarod! Broots's mouth dropped open from inside the car. Sydney looked away. Jarod got Lyle off of him.  
  
"Okay, okay. So, where is Banner?" Jarod asked, unsettled by Lyle's warm and fuzzy moment.  
  
"He's been doing a 'Rockford Files' on the beach here." Lyle said sarcastically. Broots got out of the car. Sam was still watching through his binoculars.  
  
"Rockford Files?" Jarod asked. Broots smiled.  
  
"You know, that old TV show where James Garner lived in a trailer on the beach. He was a private eye."  
  
Jarod was now totally confused!  
  
"David Banner has somehow, in this short period of time, went from Salesman to Private Eye?" he asked.  
  
Lyle glared at Broots.  
  
"You know he never watched any of those shows, Broots! God, you are an idiot! No, Jarod, I just meant the fact that he's living in a trailer on the beach."  
  
Jarod still didn't understand what the two men were trying to get at. But he didn't really need to. The point was, they were watching Banner's trailer.  
  
"So, how are we going to proceed this time?" Sydney asked Jarod. But Lyle spoke.  
  
"We're going to establish that he's inside, then rush in and grab him."  
  
"Lyle, I don't think..."  
  
"Jarod, your attempt at psychology the other time was a valiant effort, but what we need to do is get to him, tranquilize him, then get him back into this car and off to the airstrip. We then take him back to the Centre, see what he can do, then turn him over to the Triumvirate. Simple as that!"  
  
"Lyle, we've all seen what happens when David Banner gets angry, or scared or who knows! We don't want to cause a panic on a public beach!"  
  
"We won't if we tranquilize him right away."  
  
"How?" Jarod demanded. "How in front of all of these witnesses?"  
  
Sam suddenly shouted from inside the car.  
  
"It's him! He's coming out of the trailer!" the Sweeper shouted. Lyle moved away from Jarod, just as Sam got out on his side. Jarod hurried behind Lyle. Lyle looked back at Sydney and Broots.  
  
"You two stay here! We'll need someone to be ready to take off if there's trouble!" Lyle ordered.   
  
Broots looked at Sydney.  
  
"'If there's trouble'? Sydney, this guy's probably going to turn into that thing again! Why do we have to keep chasing this guy? I mean this assignment sucks worse than when we were chasing Jarod! At least Jarod didn't change into a monster!"  
  
"It will be alright, Broots." Sydney said soothingly. "Jarod won't let it get that far."  
  
"You know, he's been saying he has a plan! I don't believe him anymore! I mean why didn't he come with us from the start on this thing?"  
  
Sydney watched as Lyle, Sam and Jarod eased down the hill onto the beach. Dr. Banner was sitting on the beach outside of his trailer. His back was to them.  
  
"Jarod was with Ms. Parker, Broots."  
  
"Ms. Parker? Why? I mean she hates Jarod!"  
  
"Ms. Parker does not hate Jarod, though she does a good imitation of it."  
  
Broots stopped babbling. He knew deep down as well, that Ms. Parker didn't hate Jarod. But still, he kept waiting for some big event to happen, that would end this madness called the Centre. How long did Jarod plan to pretend to be Lyle's partner? Or was it possible that their former prey, was beginning to enjoy his newfound power?  
  
****  
  
David Banner would never know what it was that caused him to turn around. A sixth sense maybe.  
  
But when he saw those same Centre bastards running towards him...he jumped up and began to run down the beach!   
  
Jarod sighed, not really in the mood to run. He slowed down a bit, hoping that Sam and Lyle would get so winded, that Banner could get away.  
  
But, Lyle jogged 20 miles a day. He took the lead, closing in on Banner. Sam did stop, obviously winded. He looked over at Jarod, who was then forced to speed up to back up Lyle!  
  
But Banner looked behind him and cut through a couple's picnic and jumped into the ocean! Lyle began to curse!  
  
"I don't believe this shit!" he screamed. "I'm going to get wet now!"  
  
Jarod caught up to him. He grabbed his arm.  
  
"It's not worth ruining our clothes, Lyle! Let's just wait for him to get out of the water!"  
  
"No!" Lyle snapped. He looked back at Sam.  
  
"Get your shoes off! We're going in after him! We are not returning to Blue Cove empty-handed!" he yelled, before taking off his shoes and diving in.  
  
Jarod refrained from rolling his eyes, as he took off his shoes. Sam went running past them and into the water. Jarod's eyes darted around. Just as he suspected, beach goers were beginning to stare at the three men who were diving into the water with their clothes on!  
  
Jarod had no choice but to dive in as well. He could see that Lyle had caught up with Banner, and was holding him underwater.  
  
"You thought you were so smart, didn't you?! Didn't you?!" he raged, like a man out of control.  
  
Jarod began to yell.  
  
"Stop it, Lyle! Stop it! You know what can happen!"  
  
Sam, who had seen Banner the night he tore about the Centre, turned and began to swim back to shore!  
  
But Lyle, who was beyond reason, finally snatched some of Banner's hair and pulled him up. Jarod coughed out water.  
  
Banner had transformed into the creature underwater! Lyle screamed as he was picked up by the throat, and damned near thrown out to sea! Jarod watched his form become smaller, as he flew away, then arched down into the ocean! God! They would need a boat to find him!  
  
The creature then turned to Jarod. Jarod put his hands up, while treading water.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" Jarod said loudly, but calmly. The creature growled and flung water at him, then made his way out of the water. People began to scream! He growled loudly, before running off down the beach.  
  
Jarod began to paddle towards shore. They would have to rent a boat to go and pick up Lyle!  
  
****  
  
Ms. Parker had had herself released from the hospital that morning. She walked into her house feeling totally drained. She stopped short when she saw her father standing in her living room.  
  
"Daddy? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Angel, why aren't you with the others?"  
  
"The others?" she asked, moving so she could sit down on the couch. Mr. Parker rolled his eyes with disgust!  
  
"California, Angel! Why aren't you in California? Or are they back already?"  
  
Ms. Parker was not in the mood for any of her father's cryptic messages. She had just lost Tommy's baby. She had just lost the last good thing in her life. She put her feet up on the couch and laid back. Her father peered down at her.  
  
"Angel? What's the matter? You look kind of peaked?"  
  
"I had a miscarriage last night, Daddy." was all Ms. Parker said, closing her eyes. Mr. Parker's mouth dropped open. He then cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh...well I'm sorry. Was it...it...uh, that poor carpenter that..."  
  
Ms. Parker's head jerked up and her eyes flew open!  
  
"HIS NAME WAS THOMAS, DADDY!!! THOMAS!!! AND NOW I HAVE NOTHING!!!"  
  
Mr. Parker hurried over to her and took his daughter in his arms. She began to sob against him.  
  
"There, there, Angel. Now, I'm sorry about this. You know I am. But you're a strong woman. You'll survive this. You can't lose your focus."  
  
"Oh, Daddy, I don't know if I can deal with this right now..."  
  
Mr. Parker jerked her away from him!  
  
"Angel, now is not the time to let your guard down! If Lyle and Jarod are successful in turning over that creature to the Triumvirate, I'm a dead man! Brigitte and your little brother or sister, are dead as well!"  
  
Her father's desperation calmed Ms. Parker down a bit.  
  
"Daddy, have you seen the thing? It's green and huge...what can I do to change things?"  
  
"If they bring that creature back here, you have to let it out again. Let it get away. The Triumvirate will be livid at Jarod and Lyle's failure."  
  
"Daddy! You're asking me to tangle with some wild beast!"  
  
"Honey, you're a smart cookie! You'll think of something."  
  
Ms. Parker moved away from her father and stood up. She walked over to a window and stared out of it. She then spoke.  
  
"What happens if they never bring the creature in, and the Triumvirate allows Lyle and Jarod to keep running things?"  
  
Mr. Parker stood up as well. Ms. Parker turned around.  
  
"Then, Angel, we do things a different way. Your brother's as heartless as they come, but if we can break up the team of Lyle and Jarod, we can then find a way to unseat your brother."  
  
"How do you plan to do that?" Ms. Parker asked tiredly.  
  
"By killing that sweet little red-headed woman Jarod lives with. What's her name again? Zena? Zippy?"  
  
"Zoey." Ms. Parker said quietly, looking out of the window again. 


End file.
